


The Night Belongs To Lovers

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_porninthesun, F/M, HP Porn in the Sun 2012, Hinny, Post Deathly Hallows, Smut, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Weasley is throwing a party in honor of Ginny and Hermione finishing at Hogwarts. Both girls would rather spend a quiet night with their respective Auror boyfriends, but since Mrs. Weasley won’t let either couple have a minute to themselves, that isn’t going to happen. Not to mention Ginny’s older brothers. At least not with some help in the form of Fleur, Audrey and Angelina and a bottle of spiked Firewhisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Belongs To Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2012 [HP Porn in the Sun](http://hp-porninthesun.livejournal.com/) fest on livejournal as a gift for [almond-joyz](http://almond-joyz.livejournal.com/).

The last Saturday in June of 1999 was a warm evening in London. Whether it was the heat or something else, a large group of oddly dressed people had gathered at Kings Cross Station. Train regulars weren’t sure what to make of the crowds as it wasn’t normal for that day of the week or time.  
  
They all seemed to know each other, though, as greetings were called out and conversations started. More than once, words like ‘muggles’ and ‘Hogwarts’ reached the ears of the train regulars, but they just shrugged and moved on.  
  
None of the regulars seemed to notice the sudden appearance of school-aged children between Platforms 9 and 10. A few raised their eyes at the sight of owls in cages, but those that used Kings Cross Station every day had gotten used to these oddities. They knew that six times a year, strange, unexplainable things happened at the station.  
  
**HARRY**  
  
Harry stood anxiously alongside Ron as they waited for Ginny and Hermione to make their appearance. They had pushed through the waiting families and positioned themselves as close to the barrier as they could.  
  
He and Ron were both still dressed in their Auror uniforms, as they had gotten off early from work in order to meet the girls at the station. To not stand out amongst the muggles, however, they had left their cloaks with Mr. Granger, who was waiting with the car so he didn’t have to try and park.  
  
Upon seeing them, Mrs. Weasley had pointed out that they both had enough time to go home, shower and change, but neither wanted to miss the girls’ arrival. He wasn’t sure Ron’s reason, but Harry wanted Ginny to see him in his uniform. He was filled with a sense of pride when he wore his uniform. Not to mention it would be a great story to share with their kids some day.  
  
“After my last year at Hogwarts, your father was waiting for me at the station, dressed in his Auror uniform,” he imagined Ginny telling their future children. “He was very handsome and all the other girls in my year were jealous. After all, it isn’t everyday that a witch is greeted by her _Auror_ boyfriend.”  
  
A hard knock to his shoulder brought him back to the present.  
  
“Sorry,” Ron mumbled, lowering his arm. He had been checking his watch every minute for the last ten.  
  
Harry knew it was pointless, after all, everyone knew that the younger students were ushered through the barrier first. Or at least they were supposed to. Harry didn’t doubt for a second that Hermione was waiting for all of the younger students to pass first and, more than likely, forcing Ginny to stay with her.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, he spotted Ginny’s red locks the moment she came through the barrier pushing her trolley.  
  
“GINNY!”  
  
She was already on her way towards him when her name left his lips. She let go of her trolley as they met and leapt into his arms. They stared into each other’s eyes for a fraction of a second as her legs wrapped around his waist before their lips crashed together for the first time since the last Hogsmeade weekend in May.  
  
“Oi!” A deep voice shouted from somewhere near them.  
  
“Bugger off,” they chorused, ending their lip lock for the few seconds it took to say the words.  
  
“We’re in a bloody train station!” The voice exclaimed.  
  
Harry felt Ginny pull away and knew that it was only the reminder of where they were that brought an end to their hello. With a forced smile on his face, he held on to her as she unlocked her legs and then lowered her until her feet touched the ground.  
  
“ _Git_ ,” Ginny muttered, slugging a grinning George in the shoulder. “Oi! What about _them_?”  
  
Harry looked where Ginny was pointing and saw Ron and Hermione still locked in a tight embrace.  
  
“His hands are on _her_ arse!” Ginny exclaimed, slugging George again.  
  
“And her hands,” Harry stopped and turned away upon seeing Hermione’s hands dangerously close to the waist of Ron’s pants.  
  
“Hello _mum_ ,” Ginny greeted, loudly. “Mrs. Granger.”  
  
With a giant slurping sound, Ron and Hermione’s kiss came to an abrupt end and they turned to see a cross looking Mrs. Weasley and a blushing Mrs. Granger.  
  
“Honestly, you four,” Mrs. Weasley snapped. “There is a time and place for this type of interaction and it is _not_ in a train station.”  
  
“That’s what _I_ told them,” George stated.  
  
“The sitting room at the Burrow is not the place either,” she retorted, pointedly. “Now come along, we have a party to finish setting up.”  
  
“In my defense,” George muttered to Harry and Ginny as Ron and Hermione went to greet her mother. “I didn’t expect her to come downstairs at 3am.”  
  
“What were you doing at the Burrow?” Ginny asked. “You have your own place.”  
  
“Yes, but we were hungry and I didn’t have any food,” George shrugged, before taking control of Ginny’s trolley.  
  
Smiling, Harry took a hold of Ginny’s hand and they followed everyone out of the station.  
  
All of Ginny and Hermione’s luggage was loaded into the Granger’s car, which Hermione and her parents would be taking to the Burrow for the party.  
  
“Now,” Mrs. Weasley said, turning to look at them all. “Harry and Ron, you will go home, shower and change clothes.”  
  
“I’ll go -” Ginny started, but Mrs. Weasley cut her off, “You’ll be coming home with George and I. We have guests arriving in just over three hours and there is still a lot to do.”  
  
They said goodbye to Hermione and her parents and then walked a few blocks to a designated apparition point.  
  
“I’ll be quick,” Harry promised Ginny as he squeezed her hand. “Half hour, tops.”  
  
“I’ll be timing you,” she muttered.  
  
“Come along, Ginny,” Mrs. Weasley said, holding out her hand.  
  
“Mum, I can apparate by myself,” Ginny cried.  
  
“Yes, but I was a young witch once myself,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Now come along.”  
  
Ginny sighed and shot Harry a look of annoyance before walking over and taking her mother’s hand.  
  
“See you soon,” Mrs. Weasley called before she and Ginny disapparated.  
  
“You see lads,” George called before he, too, disapparated.  
  
“You want to go first?” Ron asked.  
  
“Sure,” Harry nodded. Closing his eyes, he pictured his location, the door step of Number 12, and then turned on the spot. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in front of the ancient door. He quickly tapped his wand against it, unlocking it, and stepped inside just seconds before Ron appeared.  
  
Harry let Ron close and seal the door while he went upstairs and straight into the bathroom across the hall from his room. He stripped down to his boxer shorts, tossing his uniform in the washing corner, and used the razor Bill and Fleur had gotten him for his seventeenth birthday.  
  
With his face smooth, he turned on the shower and then climbed in. He washed as quickly as possible, obviously, to get to Ginny faster, but also to block out Ron’s singing from the bathroom a floor below.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, moments later, Harry dried off then wrapped his towel around his waist before padding across the hall to his bedroom. He pulled on a clean pair of boxer shorts and then put on a pair of dark wash jeans and the grey button down shirt that Ginny had bought him for Christmas. For shoes, he slipped on a pair of black loafers and then, before leaving his room, he grabbed a sports coat and put it on.  
  
He met Ron, who was also wearing jeans, but had opted for the casual look of a Chudley Cannons shirt and a pair of trainers, on the stairs. Since he had apparated first, Harry let Ron take the floo first, when they reached the kitchen. He gave Ron a three minute head start, before he stepped into the fireplace and bellowed, “The Burrow!”  
  
The Burrow was full of activity when he arrived. Stepping out of the fireplace, he dusted himself off then took a few seconds to take everything in. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were working side by side in the kitchen while Mr. Weasley and Bill appeared to be arguing over something that looked like an old record machine. He couldn’t see Charlie, George or Ron, but he was sure they had been sent out to the garden.  
  
He smiled when his eyes landed on Ginny and he had to bite back a chuckle at the sour look upon her face. She had apparently been assigned the task of setting the table, by the looks of the plates in her hands.  
  
The idea to celebrate Ginny and Hermione’s completion of Hogwarts had been Mrs. Weasley’s and Ginny had been against it from the first mention of it. Of course, she couldn’t tell her mom she didn’t want it, but she had written about her true feelings in a letter she had sent to Harry.  
  
“ _I don’t even want a party_ ,” she had written. “ _I’d much rather spend the evening with you at Grimmauld Place. But she won’t allow it. Dad says she is dead set on having this party. But I know she’s only throwing it because you, Ron, George and Fred never finished._ ”  
  
There had been a pause before Fred’s name, he recalled. It wasn’t an obvious one; at least not to someone who wasn’t as familiar with her handwriting as he was. It was because of the daily letters he had received that he had seen where her elegant script had stopped, paused (for how long, he wasn’t sure) and then continued.  
  
“Oh, good, you’re here too, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley announced his presence. “I’ve just sent Ron out to help Charlie and George. Please be a dear and make sure they’re not causing too much trouble.”  
  
Forcing himself not to groan, Harry sent Ginny a small smile before he made his way out to the garden. It was apparent to him that Mrs. Weasley wasn’t going to give him and Ginny a chance to be alone. And when, if, they did manage to get out of her sight, he doubted they’d be able to escape her brothers.  
  
**RON**  
  
Ron, George, Charlie and Harry had been assigned the task of setting up the garden for the party, but, while the other three had buttoned down and concentrated on setting up tables, chairs and hurling gnomes, Ron was waiting for the sound of a car.  
  
For the fifth time in ten minutes, Ron paused in his work, rose to his tip toes and strained his eyes to see through the mess of trees to the country lane that led to their house. Logically, he knew that Hermione and her parents wouldn’t arrive for another hour or so, as they had to stop at their house before coming to the Burrow, but it didn’t stop him from looking.  
  
He wondered fleetingly if he could apparate into her father’s car, but dismissed the thought almost at once.  
  
“That is a ridiculous idea,” the Hermione in his head said. “You cannot apparate into a moving vehicle. Nevermind the fright you’d give dad if you suddenly appeared, but who is to say that you’d actually end up in our car? Ideas like that would only cause an accident, for sure, and probably hurt, if not kill, us all.”  
  
Sighing, Ron grabbed a hold of a garden gnome and flung it over the fence.  
  
If only Hermione had left the station with him and Harry instead of her parents. Of course that would have raised questions. First with her parents and then his. And the last thing he wanted was for his mum to find out what he and Hermione were planning. He knew his mum wouldn’t buy the story that Hermione would be in her own room at Grimmauld Place and was only moving to be closer to the Ministry.  
  
No, no. His mum would see right through it all and he'd find himself getting the “lecture” again. According to George, who had received the lecture when their parents found out that Angelina had begun spending most nights in his apartment, the second time around was much worse. Instead of Dad giving him the ‘and that’s how little witches and wizards are created’ version like he had when they were all teenagers, he had gotten Mum’s fully loaded rant that covered everything from her disappointment in him; how just because Muggles did it, didn’t mean wizards had to; his plans for his relationship with Angelina; his birth control knowledge; and finally the threat that if he knocked Angelina up and didn’t do the right thing, that she’d disown him and take Angelina in as her daughter and help raise the baby.  
  
Therefore, he decided, it was better that Hermione’s parents weren’t aware of their plans yet either. The fewer people who knew (and it was just him, Hermione, Harry and probably Ginny), the better off they were and the less likely it was that his mum would find out. He’d tell her eventually… like the day that he and Hermione got back from their honeymoon.  
  
“Oh, right, mum, I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” he imagined himself saying. “Hermione has been living in Grimmauld Place with me and Harry for the last year or so. She kept her clothes in a different room, but she slept with me every night.”  
  
The red-faced image of his mum that followed this mental speech made him rethink his plan to tell her after the honeymoon. Maybe he’d write her a letter after he and Hermione arrived at their secret  
(to everyone but them and maybe Harry) destination and he’d let the news settle for a week or two so when they got home she wouldn’t be mad. Hopefully.  
  
Bending down, Ron grabbed a gnome and drew back his arm to throw it, but froze when he heard the sound of a car coming up the lane. He winced as the gnome bite him and then dropped it, before he headed to the front of the house.  
  
By the time Hermione’s dad had parked the car, his mum, Ginny and Harry had joined him out front.  
  
“Welcome, welcome,” his mum greeted the Granger’s. “Ron, Harry, please carry Ginny’s trunk up to her room.”  
  
“Mum, Harry and I-” Ginny started.  
  
“I need you and Hermione to go pick strawberries,” she cut her off. “Fleur didn’t get a chance to do it before she and Bill left.”  
  
“Where’d they go?” Ron asked. “I thought they were staying for the party.”  
  
“Mum sent them home for a _kip_ ,” Ginny rolled her eyes as their mum led Hermione’s parents into the house.  
  
“Like they’re actually going to kip,” Ron muttered, wrapping his arm around Hermione’s shoulder.  
  
“Obviously,” Ginny stated. “This is just mum’s way of telling them to go home and shag. Apparently, you have to be married to get excused by mum to shag.”  
  
“Well don’t go getting any funny ideas,” Charlie’s voice said from behind her as he joined them. “Just because mum is desperate for grandchildren doesn’t mean that you and -” he paused and shot a look at Harry before continuing “- well, before you, think about getting married. You’re a professional Quidditch player now, anyway. You’re too young for marriage.”  
  
“You don’t have to be married to shag,” Ginny retorted. “Come on, Hermione, we have to go pick strawberries.”  
  
Ron sighed as Hermione left his embrace. As she walked away, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, drawing in the smell of her coconut shampoo that lingered in the air.  
  
Upon opening his eyes, he found Charlie poking Harry in the chest and muttering something about treating Ginny right and not making her do anything that she didn’t want to do. Shaking his head, Ron stepped forward and separated his brother and best friend.  
  
“Ginny was just teasing you,” he told Charlie. “We all like and trust Harry.” His older brother’s stare didn’t let up. “Go check on George. I wouldn’t put it past him to plant some fireworks around the garden. Mum would have our throats.”  
  
It was only at the mention of their mum that Charlie backed away and headed back to the garden.  
  
“I really wish Ginny would stop making comments like that,” Harry muttered as they took the trunk out of the boot of the car. “One of these days he’s going to kill me.”  
  
“Charlie won’t kill you,” Ron shook his head.  
  
“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Harry said. “Of course, it wouldn’t be at his own hand. He’d probably decide we need to reenact my Triwizard task of stealing the golden egg.”  
  
“If he does, I’ll be sure to tell him to use Norberta,” Ron smirked. “Maybe she’ll remember that you saved her life.”  
  
“If not me then hopefully Hagrid,” Harry said.  
  
After hauling Ginny’s trunk up to her room (without magic, at his mum’s insistence), Ron and Harry were assigned the task of rounding up the chickens and making sure they were in the coop.  
  
It seemed like every time they finished a chore, his mum had something else for them to do. It felt like the previous summer all over again.  
  
It wasn’t until Neville arrived with Luna that his mum put an end to the chore list.  
  
The first part of the party was a sit down dinner. In addition to Neville and Luna, his mum had invited Andromeda Tonks and her grandson Teddy, Aberforth Dumbledore, Angelina Johnson , Percy and his girlfriend, Audrey, and a few Order members, including the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
  
It wasn’t until they were nearly finished eating that Bill and Fleur returned, apologizing for kipping too long. His mum, who normally didn’t take well to late arrivers for dinner parties, grinned like a kid in a candy store and dished Fleur a healthy helping of roast.  
  
Once the dinner ended, the adult guests began to disband as former classmates and friends from Hogwarts began to arrive for the second part of the party.  
  
As he and Hermione stood chatting with Neville and Hannah Abbott, who he had apparently started dating, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George were seen moving tables and bringing food out for the party goers.  
  
It wasn’t until dusk that Ron realized he hadn’t seen his mum in awhile. Curious, he left Hermione’s side and went to talk to his brothers. He knew that in order to slip off with Hermione, he needed to make sure his mum wasn’t going to come out of the house looking for him.  
  
His brothers were seated in a row of chairs, while their girlfriends, Fleur, Audrey and Angelina, chatted nearby.  
  
“Where’s mum?” He asked Bill.  
  
His oldest brother smiled knowingly and said, “She and Dad booked a room at that sea side inn they love.”  
  
“So they’re gone,” Ron said. “For the night.”  
  
Bill nodded as he took the bottle of firewhiskey that Charlie held out to him.  
  
“They left us in charge,” Charlie informed him.  
  
“We’re supposed to make sure nothing funny happens,” George added.  
  
“I assured mum that -”  
  
“Shut up and drink, Perc,” George muttered, shoving the bottle into his hands. “You’re more fun when you’re drunk.”  
  
“You want a drink?” Charlie asked, holding out the bottle after it had been passed back to him. “A little liquid courage for later?”  
  
Ron wrapped his hand around the neck of the bottle and pulled it towards him, but before he could take a sip, it was yanked away from him.  
  
“Wh-” He frowned at Hermione as she handed the bottle back his Charlie.  
  
“You’ll be no good to me if you’re drunk,” she stated.  
  
“I was only going to have one sip,” he said.  
  
“Excuse us,” Hermione said, grabbing onto his hand.  
  
As she pulled him away, his brothers catcalled.  
  
“Where are we going?” He asked as she led him away from the party.  
  
“You’ll see,” she tossed him a flirty glance.  
  
**GINNY**  
  
Ginny was talking to Luna when she saw Hermione lead Ron off. Smiling, she looked around for Harry and saw him talking to Dean and Seamus. It was time to get the plan in action.  
  
“Excuse me, Luna,” she said.  
  
She walked across the yard to her brothers and said, “Can we bring the record player outside? It’s a great night for dancing.”  
  
“O’ that is a wonderful idea,” Fleur gushed. “Bill, please.”  
  
“Charlie, help me,” Bill said, coming to his feet.  
  
Ginny covered her mouth with her hand as her eldest brothers moved slowly towards the house. She caught Fleur’s eye and her sister-in-law winked.  
  
Deciding to let Fleur take over, Ginny made her way to Harry. He was still talking to Dean and Seamus, so she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
“Mind if I steal him for awhile?” She asked Dean and Seamus as their discussion about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup came to a pause. “Fleur is going to put some music on.”  
  
“Have fun,” Seamus said before he and Dean walked away.  
  
“Oh, I plan to,” Ginny whispered loud enough for only Harry to hear.  
  
“What are you planning?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Our great escape,” she smirked. “Just follow my lead.”  
  
A minute or so passed before the Weird Sister’s filled the garden.  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry’s hands and made him dance with her. They started on the inside edge of the garden, but as more people began to partner up and dance, she slowly moved them to the back of the group.  
  
They danced for ten minutes, but she decided it was now or never.  
  
Without a word to him, she stopped dancing and eased him away from everyone else. The back of the garden, where they had been dancing, was almost dark, which made it easier for them to slip away unseen. She led him to the well warn path that led to the orchard.  
  
Once they were far enough from the garden and the house, she pulled her wand out and said, “Lumos.”  
  
She didn’t wait for Harry to illuminate his own wand before saying, “Race you to the orchard!”  
  
With a gleeful squeal, she ran up the path to their destination.  
  
“Come on, slow poke,” she called over her shoulder.  
  
Just as she reached the edge of the orchard’s central clearing, she was lifted off her feet.  
  
“HARRY!” She squealed as he carried her into the clearing. “You are a cheat!”  
  
“Am not,” he retorted as he lowered her back to the ground. “You didn’t say I couldn’t use a silencing charm and sneak up on you.”  
  
She crossed her arms and glared at him through the near darkness, their only light coming from the moon above as she had lost her wand when he had scared her.  
  
“Don’t be like that,” he replied, snaking his hands around her waist. “I didn’t cheat, not really. You still won; I just carried you to victory.”  
  
She wanted to argue that it was cheating any way you looked at it, but the thought left her mind as his lips found her neck.  
  
“It’s been _ages_ since Easter holidays,” she whispered.  
  
“I know, believe me, I know,” he replied, moving his lips to the other side of her neck.  
  
Closing her eyes, she got lost in the feeling of being in his arms for several minutes, before remembering her own plans for the evening. Regretfully, she pushed him away and took a step back.  
  
Through the dim light, she could see the questioning in his eyes.  
  
She grinned and then shouted, “I WANNA GET HOT AND SWEATY WITH HARRY PO-”  
  
Before she could finish saying his name, he slapped his hand over her mouth and stared at her in horror.  
  
“Are you trying to get me killed?!” He demanded. “If your brothers’ heard that, they’ll be on their way to kill me. Especially Charlie.”  
  
“Don’t worry about my brothers,” she said, once he had removed his hand. “I’ve already taken care of them.”  
  
“What do you mean you’ve taken care of them?”  
  
“Let’s just say that they won’t be bothering anyone tonight,” she smirked.  
  
“Ginny, what did you do?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing bad, honest,” Ginny replied. “And it wasn’t just me. We were all in on it.”  
  
“And by _we all_ , you mean?”  
  
“Me, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina and Audrey,” she replied. “And before you ask anything else, just know that it didn’t involve anything dangerous or against the law. We simply spiked their bottle of firewhiskey with a sleeping draft. They’ll all wake up in the morning a little hungover, but none the wiser.”  
  
“And their girlfriends and wife agreed to this?”  
  
“We all have needs, Harry, and unlike my brothers, their significant others recognize the fact that I have needs,” she stated. “So yes. They helped.” She smiled. “Fleur helped a little more than the others, actually. But in order to show you, I need to find my wand.”  
  
“Accio Ginny’s wand,” Harry said.  
  
Her wand flew from where she had dropped it when he had surprised her and into his hand. After she took it from his outstretched hand, she flicked her wrist and the soft light filled the orchard.  
  
Ginny smiled as she took in the glowing apples. Hermione had truly outdone herself when they had snuck up here while “picking strawberries.”  
  
Taking his hand, Ginny led him to the blanket she had laid out in the center of the clearing.  
  
“I don’t know,” he said, glancing around. “What if someone -”  
  
“We’re alone,” she told him. “Hermione taught me the charms that you guys used last year. Nobody can come within a meter of the orchard nor can they see or hear anything in here.”  
  
Tired of talking, she let go of his hand and helped him out of his jacket, before she begun to unbutton his shirt. Once she had it undone, they worked together to remove it completely and then she pulled the hem of his undershirt from the waist of his jeans and pulled it over his head.  
  
After dropping the shirt on the ground, she leaned in and kissed the scar that the horcrux had left. She planned to eliminate his awful memories one by one, but first, she needed to help him out of the rest of his clothing.  
  
Ever so lightly, she drew her fingers down his strong, Auror- and Quidditch-trained torso and to the trail of black hair that disappeared into his jeans. She heard him draw in a shaky breath as her hands expertly undid the button of his jeans and then pulled down the zipper.  
  
She lowered herself down into a kneeling position on the blanket and then grabbed a hold of both his jeans and his boxers. She gently pulled them downwards, revealing his most intimate bits to the outdoors.  
  
One second she was staring at his semi-erect manhood and the next she was falling backwards as he fell towards her. It wasn’t until she was flat on her back with his bits pressed against her stomach that she realized that she had forgotten one important step: removing his shoes.  
  
He laughed first and she joined him. Their laughter echoed through the orchard and surely would have attracted unwanted visitors had it not been for the charms.  
  
Finally, he rolled off of her and toed off his shoes before removing his jeans and boxers completely.  
  
She then found herself being shed of her clothing, starting with the yellow flats she had been wearing. Then his hands found the hem of her floral patterned sundress and began to lift it up. Soon she could feel the cool air on her upper thighs and then on her stomach as her lacy, periwinkle knickers were revealed.  
  
They ran into another stitch when she remembered that there was a zipper on the back of the dress. She rolled onto her side and he undid the zipper before finally pulling the dress over her head.  
  
With the dress out of the way, he removed the last two pieces of her clothing, her knickers and the bra that matched.  
  
It was then, with them both naked, that he lowered his body next to hers on the blanket. Chills ran up her spine as he first nibbled on her ear and then trailed kisses up her jaw before finally pressing his lips against hers.  
  
As they kissed, she could feel him growing harder against her hip. She longed to touch him, but every time she tried to move her hand, he’d brush it away.  
  
After the third time, she pulled away from the kiss and looked up into his green eyes. She opened her mouth to ask why, when he pressed his finger to her lips and simply said, “Later.”  
  
She moaned when, instead of returning his lips to hers, he sought out her creamy breasts. She let her eyes close as his tongue circled one of her pink nipples. Her hands made their way to his black hair and threaded through the thick locks as he showered her breasts with attention.  
  
When he pulled away, some minutes later, her nipples were hard and swollen and she knew her breasts would be sporting several bruises the next day.  
  
She kept her eyes closed, choosing to be surprised with his next move. And she was. His mouth captured her own, again, but he also slid his hand down her body and to the apex of her legs. She felt him nudge her thighs with his hand and opened her legs to allow him entry.  
  
A purr escaped her lips as he brushed his thumb across her swollen lips and she jerked slightly when he pressed against her sensitive nub. She was putty in his hands; they both knew it. She would do anything he asked her to. And let him do anything he wanted to.  
  
She let out a gasp as he placed his middle finger at the entrance of her sex and then slid it inside. She had pleasured herself many time while away at school, but there was nothing like having him inside of her, finger or otherwise.  
  
“Harry, please,” she begged after a minute or so. He had added a second finger, but she needed more. She needed his manhood buried deep inside of her.  
  
“Protection?” He asked, breathlessly.  
  
“Potion. Took it on the train,” she replied. “Didn’t know when or how and didn’t want to forget it.”  
  
He kissed her hard on the lips then slipped between her legs and positioned his manhood at the opening of her sex.  
  
Preparing herself, Ginny took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed into her. Despite having had sex with him several times since her seventeenth birthday, her body still needed a chance to adjust to his length and thickness.  
  
Once she was comfortable, she opened her eyes and met his. She gave him a wide smile and saw the lust takeover his worried face.  
  
He slid in and out of her, slowly at first, but as he grew closer, he began to speed up.  
  
Wanting to come with him, she slipped her hand between their bodies and rubbed her nub. It worked immediately and she soon felt her stomach muscles tightening and knew her release wasn’t far off.  
  
“Giiinnnyyy,” he moaned loudly and she felt him cum inside of her.  
  
One final caress of her nub sent her over the edge and, with her toes curled, she came, crying out his name.  
  
He slipped out of her and collapsed half on her and half off her, his head laying between her breasts.  
  
**HERMIONE**  
  
With Ron’s hand in her grasp, Hermione led him down the path to the pond on the edge of the Burrow’s property. She couldn’t wait to be alone with him, she had been looking forward to it ever since he had gone on Easter holiday with her and her parents.  
  
Tonight would be the first of a lifetime. They’d wake up separately in the morning, but then she’d go home to her parents’ house, pack up all of her belongings and move into Grimmauld Place. She couldn’t wait.  
  
“What the -” Ron muttered as they reached the pond. “Did you do this?”  
  
Hermione nodded as she looked at the dock that was lit with jars of blue flames.  
  
“It looks great,” he replied.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
She allowed him to take the lead and followed him onto the dock. He sat down and then helped her down so she was sitting with her back against his chest.  
  
“Why wouldn’t you let me have a sip of the firewhiskey?” He asked after a minute or so of silence.  
  
“It wasn’t just firewhiskey,” she replied. “It was spiked with a sleeping potion.”  
  
He swore under his breath before asking, “Was it you?”  
  
“No,” Hermione replied. “And it was only done so Harry and Ginny could be together.”  
  
Ron swore again.  
  
“Don’t worry, there is no way your brothers can track this back to you,” she said, turning around to look at him. “Fleur is excellent at potions and your brothers will wake up thinking that they’d just had too much to drink and passed out.”  
  
“Fleur helped you?”  
  
“Yes,” Hermione replied. “And she has Bill wrapped around her little finger and you know that the others listen to Bill. So please don’t make a big deal out of this, Ron. For Harry and Ginny.”  
  
“I don’t like it, but ok,” he sighed. “But you’ll have to help me forget.”  
  
Hermione smiled, “I think I can manage that.”  
  
Feeling rather brave, she stood up and began to take her clothes off. In all her planning of this evening, she hadn’t given any thought to where she and Ron would have sex, it had all been about getting him alone with enough time to do it. Now, though, she fancied a late night swim.  
  
Piece by piece, she dropped her clothes onto the dock until she was standing in front of him completely naked.  
  
She chewed nervously on her lower lip as Ron scrambled to his feet. A giggle escaped her lips as he nearly toppled over while trying to undress quickly.  
  
Instead of waiting for him to undress completely, Hermione walked to the end of the dock and, after giving him a flirty look over her shoulder, dove into the water.  
  
The cool water was a shock to the senses, at first, but as she swam to the surface, her body began to adapt. As she surfaced, she heard the sound of Ron splashing into the water.  
  
Running her hand over her hair, to get it out of her eyes, Hermione waited until Ron surfaced a little ways away. She stood upon the sandy pond bed, with her head above the water, as he swam to her.  
  
“This is insane,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Completely insane. The water is freezing.” He shivered against her. “I should have warmed it with my wand first.”  
  
“We don’t need magic to warm us up,” she said, suggestively. “Though, we will need a wand.” With her eyes locked on his, she slid her hand down his chest, over his abs and wrapped it around his thick manhood.  
  
He muttered a string of curse words that were so jumbled up that they didn’t make any sense.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this for days,” she said to him. “I could barely concentrate on my study tables because you were always in my mind.”  
  
“You passed, you know you did,” he muttered, kissing her neck. “You’re bloody brilliant, Hermione.”  
  
Letting go of his erect manhood, Hermione lifted herself into his arms and locked her legs around his waist as she pressed her lips against his. As he deepened the kiss, she slipped her hand between their bodies and guided herself onto him.  
  
Her body was more than ready to take him, thanks to all the thoughts and dreams she had had about this very act. More than once, on the train ride home, she had excused herself to the bathroom to calm herself down.  
  
Now though, in the arms of her lover, she could be as wild and carefree as she wanted to be. They were completely alone, thanks to protective charms, and no one could hear anything.  
  
The pond’s water rippled around them as they moved together and as she grew near her long awaited release, Hermione broke away from Ron’s kiss and dropped her head back. She cried out into the night as she came and he followed her with a loud moan of his own.  
  
She clung to him as she came down from her high and once they had both recovered, they separated and swam to the shore. They dried each other off with their wands and then redressed before he transfigured all the small jars of fire into a bonfire to keep them warm.  
  
**THE NEXT MORNING**  
  
Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making lunch when the first of her children came into the kitchen.  
  
She handed Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione sandwiches as they passed her and waited for the others to arrive.  
  
She hid her shock and disappointment as Audrey and Angelina followed Fleur into the kitchen a few minutes later. She loved her sons, but she did not support them canoolding with their girlfriends before marriage.  
  
However, when her eldest four sons came into the kitchen all looking green and dazed, she snapped. She had left them in charge of the party and they had gotten drunk!  
  
Instead of feeding them sandwiches, she sent them straight out the door to clean up the yard.  
  
Behind her back, the young witches exchanged small smiles. The one on Ginny’s face the biggest as she smiled across the table at Harry.


End file.
